


sugar sweet

by orphan_account



Series: atskg fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light D/s, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Spanking, ok i just love writing them all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atsumu could not help but feel warm all over, Kageyama places so much trust in him, because the younger man knows he will always take care of him, that he will never turn him away.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: atskg fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924258
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	sugar sweet

**Author's Note:**

> it's like 3am when I publish this bc I would not have been able to rest easy if I didnt post this mess <333333  
> cw: spanking, dont read it this is not ur thing  
> nothing is too explicit, softcore at BEST

It is not often they get a chance to play like this, there is never enough time, always travelling, too exhausted after practice. Although, these scenes usually happen when either Kageyama or Atsumu needs to get out of their heads, for Kageyama, it is a chance to not be fully in control of everything, he trusts Atsumu enough to take care of him, this usually occurs after particularly grueling matches. For the older setter, it is a chance to reign in control, especially when things on the court does not go his way. 

He is currently in Tokyo, three weeks into volleyball season and his team has yet to play against Kageyama's, however, the younger setter does have a match today and Atsumu decides _he_ is going to be the biggest Kageyama Tobio fan in the entire stadium. (Yes, yes, Atsumu is _absolutely_ boyfriend-of-the-year material). 

The older could not help but be a little bit worried throughout the match, the opposing team was giving the Adlers a difficult time, especially the blockers, he could tell it was putting a slight strain on his boyfriend. Although, Kageyama continued to play as graceful as ever, there was no hiding the tension in his shoulders, the worry in his eyes, or his more-intense-than-usual frown. 

The match ends with the Adlers winning by just two points, _34-32_. So, when Atsumu is waiting outside the stadium for Kageyama, waiting to congratulate his boyfriend on another win, he could not help but feel pride run through his veins, that _his_ boyfriend is just so amazing. Kageyama approaches him quietly, with Atsumu not realizing he is even there until the older felt the warmess of his body press against him and his dark hair tickling the side of his neck as the younger setter rests his head on Atsumu's shoulder. 

"Tough match, Tobio-kun?" Atsumu asks, an arm coming to wrap around Kageyama's waist. "Tired?"

"Atsumu- _senpai_ , need _you_ ," Kageyama breathes out, almost too quiet but the older hears him far too well. 

After all the months of dating, especially since they started this _thing_ , Atsumu has picked up on a lot of cues, and he knows _exactly_ what Kageyama wants. Atsumu could not help but feel warm all over, Kageyama places _so much_ trust in him, because the younger man knows he will always take care of him, that he will never turn him away.

(This is how Atsumu finds himself stumbling into Kageyama's apartment, making a beeline straight to his bedroom, he is not wasting any time, not when Kageyama is clinging onto him, voice low and needy, and Atsumu is never a man of patience, anyways). 

* * *

Giggles and snorts are not what usually happens during scenes. Probably with _normal_ people, Kageyama thinks and giggles some more, squirming on Atsumu’s lap. Him and Atsumu does not really have a normal dom/sub relationship. _Yeah_ , Atsumu gives him orders, punishes him and fucks him, all that fun stuff, but there is always a certain level of sweetness to their relationship that never goes away, no matter how much times Kageyama sucks his cock.

Atsumu’s fingers dances lightly over the swell of Kageyama’s ass, tickling the sensitive skin, making the younger giggle even more. There is something so sweet and innocent with Kageyama’s laugh that erupts a swarm of butterflies in Atsumu’s belly, making him feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy. The older does not even have the heart to use his _dom voice_ to chastise Kageyama for misbehaving, wriggling away anytime Atsumu brought his hand down to slap his ass. This really is not punishment per se, Kageyama just really likes to get spanked, especially after extremely tough matches, it helps him get out of his head, helps him calm down. And Atsumu is also laughing despite himself, grinning like a loon at every soft sound that leaves the younger's mouth.

They both had a tough week, with just the day before, Atsumu had an very tricky match which the Black Jackals only won by a hairline. Pushing aside all that, here they are, Atsumu sitting on the edge of Kageyama's bed with Kageyama carefully balanced over his lap, wiggling around and smiling, all big and bright. It's not often Atsumu gets to see Kageyama let loose like this, to see him smile and laugh freely, and the warmth in his chest builds up again, he loves his boyfriend _so much_. 

Atsumu ghosts his hand over Kageyama’s ass, just close enough to feel the heat radiating off the skin. Neither of them are hard, not yet, they would much rather enjoy their time in each other’s company. It has been a while since Kageyama felt the warmth of Atsumu’s hands on his ass, and the older is having a hard time keeping up with the smacks against Kageyama's ass, he would much rather knead the pale skin.

“Atsumu-san,” Kageyama says softly, humming in delight as Atsumu continues to grope his skin.

“Yeah, baby?” Atsumu breathes out, his other hand ruffling Kageyama’s hair, making the dark stands askew, and the older wants to mess him up a bit more, _later_.

“Don’t stop,” he murmurs, his voice sweet like honey, he cranes his neck so he can look at Atsumu, his eyes big and blue and so _innocent_ , making the butterflies reappear in the older's belly.

“Never,” Atsumu promises. And _yeah_ , Ataumu is pretty sure there is nothing he would rather do than make Kageyama laugh and squirm.

_fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> atsukages I hope u guys like this <33333 
> 
> they obvi dont follow traditional d/s rules and whatnot. while I DO have some ideas for explicit works for astkg, I'm not going to write them just yet. 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated !!
> 
> [tumblr](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovecorekags/)
> 
> emily :D


End file.
